


Justice Steve Rogers Style

by Arnaa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnaa/pseuds/Arnaa
Summary: The Powers That Be have a plan. Unfortunately they didn't count on super hearing and Steve Rogers sense of justice being greater than Captain America's patriotism.





	Justice Steve Rogers Style

**Author's Note:**

> The product of my insomniac brain in the wee hours of the night. Pretty scrappy and will be tidied up later.

The Howling Commandos stood on the mountain peak above the railway line, waiting for Zola's train. In spite of the icy wind whipping around them, Steve Rogers burned with righteous fury.

Steve knew from crazy, having developed his own special brand of it early in life, but zip lining onto a speeding train was the craziest thing he'd ever heard of! Not to mention nobody involved in developing that order had the slightest idea of what it took to set up a zip line under these circumstances.

Still, he would have obediently led his team down onto the train to capture Zola if his super hearing hadn't accidentally picked up Colonel Phillips' telephone conversation with H.Q. Soldiers in the camp ate mass produced slop, but a steak was being specially flown in for Zola. The man who'd tortured Bucky was going to be offered a cushy billet and good food instead of the bleak prison cell with minimum rations that he so richly deserved.

Yes, he understood the rationale for having the scientist work for the Allies, but he also knew a deal with the Devil when he saw one. And that never ended well for anyone except the Devil himself. 

Not happening on his watch, thank you so very much. 

"You were right." He turned to look at Gabe, hunched over the radio with a headphone pressed against his ear. "Doctor Zola's on the train. The Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad."

Monty peered through his binoculars at the distant train. "Let's get going, cause they're moving like the Devil."

Steve took a deep breath, ramping himself up for the role he was about to play. All those USO performances were finally worth the embarrassment. 

"All right, we've got about ten seconds before we all turn into bugs on a windshield." He reached up for the bar hanging from the zip line, the Commandos instinctively freezing as the screech of tortured metal cut through the air. 

They spun around to look in the direction the train had been approaching from, Monty fumbling for his binoculars. Before he could raise them to his eyes, the rock under their feet trembled and blue fire reflected in the sky as the explosive sound ripped across the mountains. 

Very soon, the shock would wear off, and Steve would need to lead the team down the zip line after all. They should all be able to drop the last few feet to the ground without any trouble, then follow the track around the corner to see what had happened to the train. They would have to report the accident when they came back without Zola, and the thwarted Powers That Be would want every minute detail. 

There would be one very important detail missing of course. Nowhere in the report would Steve mention sneaking out of camp in the early hours of that morning to pull a rail from the line. For maximum impact, he'd done his best to select a removal spot the engine would hit while the rest of the train still curled around the curve of the mountain. From the light show, he'd be willing to bet melted slag would be all that was left of the train and its occupants. 

He hoped Zola had had enough time to be very frightened in between the train hitting the removed track and a very messy, painful death. It was the least he deserved for what he'd done to Bucky. 


End file.
